Out of Reach
by 10MidnightArrow11
Summary: "What's it like to be in love?" Chelsea and Vaughn share a bittersweet moment in the meadow. Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea stretched her fingers out to brush the grass. She loved the meadow. She loved the bright blue sky. She loved the crisp green grass.

"Why do you have such an obsession with touching grass?"

Chelsea rolled over onto her side so she was face to face with Vaughn. "Shut up." She pushed his cowboy hat down over his eyes. She loved lying in the meadow with Vaughn.

Vaughn chuckled and set his hat down between them. Now Chelsea could see his whole face, his cloudy violet eyes, and his stupid smirk. Damn she loved his smile. A playful groan escaped her lips as she rolled back onto her back. She looked for shapes in the clouds.

"Look a dragon!"

Vaughn glanced up. "That looks like a cow to me."

"Everything looks like a cow to you."

The cowboy sighed in defeat. They laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the world around them. But all good things must come to an end.

"How's Sabrina?"

"Good."

"Real descriptive Vaughn."

"Well, you know, she's been missing her mom a lot lately. And her dad's being a dick about it."

Chelsea picked at some flowers while she spoke, "So nothing new." Vaughn stayed silent. She could feel his eyes on her. Or at least she hoped she did. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"Being in love?" Chelsea bit her lip.

"Oh." Vaughn was on his back now as well. "It's this really great feeling. You wake up every morning so…so happy. Well, happy isn't really strong enough, but you know, happy that you get the chance to talk to her again. And see her."

Chelsea knew the feeling. "That sounds amazing."

Something hung in the air. They both felt it. Something on the tip of their tongues that was simply out of reach.

"Yeah I think I might propose." He said it like he was testing the waters.

"That's awesome!" She had years of practice faking enthusiasm. It almost sounded real.

"Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank to everyone who's reading this. Thank you to everyone who followed this story. And thank you to the review from "Jesus" who inspired me to continue my story!**

"What do you think he's gonna do with that!" Julia could hardly contain her excitement in such a hushed tone.

"What do you think, baby, it's a blue feather. Only one thing to do with it."

"Did you hear that?" Julia squeaked.

Mirabelle slammed the drawer shut as the door behind them opened. The shop keeper spun around and put on her most charming smile. "Oh Vaughn, dear! We weren't expecting you so early." Julia brushed off her skirt and tried to look innocent as her mother continued to talk. "I thought Chelsea would at least keep you for dinner. What a darling she is." The two intruders tried to make their way towards the door. "You're probably hungry. I'll cook you up some-"

"You're in my room."

"Yes, I know dear. We'll just be-"

"Why?" Vaughn grunted. It had been such a long day. The cowboy loosened his bandanna and sat on the bed. Things had felt a bit awkward when he left Chelsea in the meadow. This was the last thing he needed.

Julia slipped out before her mother could answer. "Oh just tiding up. You sure do keep this room a pigsty!" Mirabella chuckled.

"I know you saw it."

"What dear?"

"The feather."

Julia stuck her head back through the door. "Who's it for?"

Vaughn sighed. These were the closest people he had to family. Maybe he really was too reserved. "I don't know." Vaughn mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Just get in here Julia."

Julia hesitantly moved to stand next to her mother.

Vaughn rubbed a hand over his temple and sighed again. "I don't know."

"Baby." Mirabelle could sense that Vaughn was troubled. Or at least more troubled than usual. She slipped down on to the bed and wrapped an arm around him. Her stubby little arm could barely clear his back. "Baby, I'm sorry we went through your things. I know you're a private man and that's okay."

"I-"

"It's okay. But it's also okay to open up to us. Marriage is a pretty big thing. You've gotta talk about it with someone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Time to really set up the love triangle! Thank you to Lunafreyas and TH4T-P34S4NT for reviewing yesterday! Thank you to everyone following and reading this story! Let me know what you think of the direction this fic is taking.**

Sabrina paced around the library shelves. She'd pick up a book, flip through its pages, and quickly put it back. She repeated the action for what felt like hours. It was a nervous tick. Like how she kept pushing up her glasses and biting her nails.

This happened every time she invited Vaughn to dinner with her father. She felt the minutes ticking down. It was a time bomb. A horrible time bomb of opposing lifestyles and repelling personalities.

The two most important men in her life could hardly stand each other.

In her pacing she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Sabrina let out a sigh and prayed to the goddess that she only looked so pale and frail because of the stress. She lifted a hand to her cheek. Of course that wasn't true.

"What could he possibly see in me?" She whispered to her reflection.

The door creaked open, Sabrina dropped her hand.

"He's here."

"Yes, father."

"Honestly, Sabrina there are so many other men." Regis mumbled under his breath as they walk the stairs together.

Sabrina placed a tiny hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile, shaking her head. "Yes, father."

There was Vaughn sitting in her foyer, hat over his eyes, his fingers clasped firmly together. Sabrina was hit with a wave of emotion. She was so afraid of this man, so nervous, and yet so relieved to see him sitting there. Every day since he had first spoken to her Sabrina couldn't believe her luck. Certainly it must be luck. She felt she had done nothing to deserve such a caring, hardworking, handsome man. She'd tried to chalk it up to being the first to see his kind heart. But that could have been Julia or Chelsea. Honestly she had no idea why it was her house he was in.

"Sabrina are you coming?" Regis was already steps ahead. Sabrina blushed, realizing she was still stuck on the stairs, gripping the railing.

Vaughn stood to greet them, taking off his hat and setting it on the table. "Regis. Sabrina."

"Vaughn. Good evening." Her father shook Vaughn's hand and led him to the dining room. Vaughn looked back over his shoulder as he was being dragged away and smiled warmly at Sabrina.

The three ate their food quietly. Sabrina stared down at her plate. She moved her peas around trying to think of something to say.

Vaughn saved her. "How's the mine these days? Chelsea said she got a real haul last week."

"Very good, very good." More silence. "And Mirabelle, how is she?"

"Good."

Sabrina sighed. The three least talkative people on the island all sitting in a room. What she wouldn't give for Chelsea to be here.

"Um...I made cinnamon porridge for dessert." Sabrina stood and shuffled off to the kitchen.

"Thanks, 'brina. You always know what I like." Vaughn called after her.

Regis straightened his placemat. "I would prefer if you'd refrain from shouting in my home."

Silence.

Sabrina came back with the bowls, placing one at each seat. "How's Chelsea? I haven't seen her in a few days."

Vaughn hesitated. "Fine." He tasted the porridge. "This is great."

"Thank you."Sabrina tried her best to meet Vaughn's eyes. She was getting better at it every day. She almost held his gaze for five seconds.

"Yes, Sabrina is quite the cook." Regis cleared his throat. "I'm sure she will make some man a very happy husband one day."

Silence. If Sabrina were any braver she would have glared at her father.

Surprisingly Vaughn chuckled. "She definitely will, sir."

And then Sabrina and Vaughn were standing outside the mansion. She handed him his hat, her blush highlighted by the moonlight. "Sorry about my father."

Vaughn shrugged. "I think it was our best dinner yet." They shared a smile. "And with the day I've had this was actually a pick-me-up."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Vaughn shook his head. He put on his hat. "Not this time."

"Oh okay…" Sabrina tried not to sound disappointed. "Goodnight." They kept staring at each other. Sabrina risked a glance at the cowboy's lips. She knew what she wanted to do, but also knew that she would never have the courage. She couldn't help but feel she was totally misreading their relationship. Maybe the romance was all in her head. After all he had never actually said how he felt about her.

Vaughn cut off her train of thought by stooping down and kissing her cheek. Immediately her hand flew to wear his lips had been. She was speechless.

"Goodnight, 'brina."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading my story! If there's anything you'd really like to see in this fic let me know.**

Chelsea swung her hoe over her shoulder and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She could feel the Firework Festival looming over her like a storm cloud. She was a season behind schedule, a quarter of her crops were dying before her eyes, and all she could think about was spending another year watching Vaughn watch Sabrina watch the sky. Sabrina could light up Vaughn's eyes in a way even Chelsea couldn't. And Chelsea could make Vaughn do a hell of a lot.

The farmer thought of the nights in the meadow. She would go on and on about Denny, or Will, or Mark in the hope that she could catch one spark of jealousy from Vaughn. Maybe that had been her mistake.

Maybe she'd just skip the festival, and the next one, and the next one. Oh god they were going to be together for all of them. And that was before a wedding!

"Chels."

"Son of a bitch." Chelsea spun around to face her visitor. "Vaughn, it's like eleven."

"Sorry is this a bad time?"

He was obviously distraught. His hat was pulled down and he was fiddling with his gloves. Chelsea inhaled deeply, pushing back all her feelings from before. "No, no, I just need to plant a few more seeds, and then I'll warm up some milk or something."

Vaughn grabbed a pouch of seeds from Chelsea's belt and started helping. Chelsea chuckled. He wasn't smiling but he was clearly happy with Chelsea's response. They worked in their usual comfortable silence.

Fifteen minutes later Vaughn was propped up on her kitchen counter and Chelsea was pouring steaming milk into two little cups.

"Why do you work so late?"

"You kidding? This is the best time to work. There's no one around to bother me." She handed him the mug with dancing cows. "Usually."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"So what's up?" Chelsea hopped up next to the cowboy.

"I don't know." Vaughn swooshed the mug and watched the ripples. "I just don't want to screw things up with Sabrina."

"How could you? She adores you."

"Yeah but…I...I just…this is stupid. Sorry."

"Hey wait." Chelsea grabbed Vaughn's arm as he slid off the counter.

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Oh come on."

"I'm just…she's so great…but…What if my hearts not in it?"

Chelsea jumped down and blocked his path. She locked eyes with Vaughn. They both seemed to be searching for something in between each other's pupils and irises.

"You love her."

He glanced down at his boots. It was unusual for him to be the first to break eye contact.

"Vaughn, you love her." Somewhere deep in her gut it hurt to say, but Chelsea wasn't about let her best friend ruin the best thing he had going for him.

"You love her." She lifted his chin up. "And she loves you. Don't fuck that up."

"But I…you…" Finally Vaughn nodded. "You're right. Thank you." He removed Chelsea's hand. He squeezed it warmly before letting it drop to her side. "I'm just being stupid. I'm letting her dad get to me."

Chelsea moved back to her cup and took a swig. She was going to need a swig of something much more alcoholic after Vaughn left.

"No problem buddy."

"So." Vaughn relaxed and took a seat with his cup on the kitchen floor. "Any offers for the fireworks festival?"

"You know me, someone will turn up." Chelsea looked down at him from where she stood.

"You could come with 'brina and me. I haven't spent a Firework Festival with you in two years. It'd be like old times."

"I hope you'll be on better manners than old times. You used to get stone cold drunk and laugh at all the people that wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Hey, don't pretend you were an angel." Vaughn elbowed her leg. "I remember you out drank Gannon and insisted the fireworks were mineral town villagers attacking."

Chelsea sat down on the marble, folding over in laughter. They clinked cups and cracked up.

Millions of stories and three bottles of wine later Chelsea and Vaughn decided setting up beds in the orchard would be the most adult decision. Walking Vaughn back to the shop seemed impossible and Chelsea's bed was much too small for the two humans and her dog. In her tipsy state she refused to sleep anywhere without Spot.

They pointed at stars and laughed at all the happy couples in town. Chelsea stole his hat and Vaughn stole her heart. And then they fell asleep in the moonlight.

 **AN: If Vaughn ever feels out of character it's because I'm trying to highlight how long Chelsea has been his friend. I'm thinking five years, so she broke down his walls ages ago. Sabrina has been courting him for two years so they're relatively comfortable, but both aren't overly talkative.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing guys. I love the feedback! And I've found some really talented writers through this (S/O to Umreonix, thanks for review chapter 4).**

Blinding light caused Vaughn's eyes to flutter open. A beautiful brunette was tucked into the sleeping bag next to him. She was wrapped around a puppy. Her hair was tangled in twigs and the sipper of her sleeping bag. A warm feeling swelled through him before he could even register that it was Chelsea. He smiled to himself and rolled onto his back. A bright blue sky spread out above him. Everything felt so natural. Until it didn't.

The cowboy sat up quickly, confused. A pounding headache overtook him and forced him to lie back down. He couldn't remember why he was here. Or exactly where here was. Vaughn surveyed his surroundings. After a second it came to him that he was in Chelsea's orchard. He vaguely remembered the night before.

Luckily this happened often enough. He completed their ritual of making a cup of coffee for the late sleeper and leaving an idiotic thank you note. It was a mock version of the kind of letter you would leave a one night stand. He thought it was a stupid joke but he wasn't about to buck tradition.

Vaughn straightened his clothes and borrowed Chelsea's toothbrush. Today he went back to the city. He checked the clock on the wall. If he was quick he'd be able to stop at Mirabelle's to grab his bags.

"Good morning Vaughn, baby." Mirabelle handed Vaughn a brown bag as he walked through the door. "I made you a lunch for later."

"Thanks."

"Julia lined up your bags already. Do you need help getting them to the dock?"

"I'll be okay."

Mirabelle shook her head and smile. "Okay, baby." She went in for a hug. After a little hesitation Vaughn returned it. "Be safe."

"You too." He pulled back and looked over the little lady. She seemed to be unendingly kind. "Julia's lucky to have you."

"Oh baby. You're lucky to have me." She added playfully and hugged him again. "You know, it's not too late for me to legally adopt you."

Vaughn chuckled. "I gotta catch the boat."

He swung the door open, luggage in hand.

"Oww." Sabrina fell backwards.

"Watch where you're-Sabrina!" Vaughn dropped everything and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry." He left his hands on her shoulders causing Sabrina to blush.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, goodb-" Before Vaughn could finish Sabrina's lips were on his. After a few seconds she stepped back. Now Vaughn was speechless.

"I-I was working up the courage to do that all night. Sorry."

"No. No. Don't be sorry. Um." He rubbed his forearm nervously. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chelsea stretched out across Sabrina's couch. A full day of work had tired her out. Sabrina walked in with two cups of tea and handed one to Chelsea.

"Thanks 'brina." She wafted the sweet smell towards her nose. "Oh god, is that oolong? That's my favorite!"

Sabrina giggled as she sat down. "Yeah...thanks for coming over by the way."

"My pleasure, It's always refreshing to hang out with another lady." Chelsea had put an extra effort into befriending Sabrina when Vaughn started courting her. Part of her wanted to make the lonely girl feel more comfortable. But Chelsea felt guilty about the other part. The part that wanted to be in control of the situation and keep an eye on the couple from both sides. It was a small, but it was there.

"So any town gossip?" Chelsea asked through sips of tea.

"Oh, well...umm. You know me. I don't really get out much."

"Then let me go first. It looks like Pierre's gonna pop the question any day now."

"R-really? That's so wonderful." Sabrina was practically swooning.

"Yeah! I don't know how he puts up with her-don't get me wrong, I love Natalie-but really she can be a handful."

"I guess there's someone for everyone."

Chelsea smiled to herself. "A pot to every lid."

"Have you found your lid?" Sabrina inquired innocently.

"Yeah...um no. No not yet."

"But you're so pretty Chelsea. And so kind. And there must be someone on your mind."

"I don't know. Maybe my standards are too high."

"I could get my father to set you up with one of the men on the board! Some of them are so handsome and successful." Sabrina was on the edge of her seat.

"Did he set you up with any of them?"

"He tried." Sabrina blushed and tugged at her hair. "I'm not...they didn't…"

Chelsea shook her head and smiled. "Then they sound stupid and I don't want anything to do with them."

Sabrina couldn't hide her pleasant surprise. She blushed and fiddled with her teacup in silence.

"So things are getting pretty serious with Vaughn?"

"Oh you know Vaughn." Sabrina put the cup down on the coffee table. "He's pretty hard to read. Well I mean for me anyway. I-I guess you know him like the back of your hand."

Chelsea had forgotten that he was at one point such a mystery. Until Sabrina pointed it out she had taken Vaughn's openness for granted. But she didn't want Sabrina to feel bad about it. "Hey, maybe he's an open book to me, but he wants to share his story with you." Chelsea stretched her arms above her head. "And by story I mean life."

"You-you really think so? Gosh, Chelsea you're so sweet."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I just remembered that Vaughn and Denny were pretty friendly in the games (Denny was in, like, four of Vaughn's heart events between the two games.) so I decided to add that dimension in. I'm so glad you guys like the way I write Sabrina. She's such a cute and kind character. I can't imagine Chelsea not being her friend.**

 **Thank you again for all your reviews. Each one really brightens my day.**

Vaughn lugged a crate of fireworks into the center of the meadow. He set it down with a sigh and went back for more. Gannon was making rounds as well and Denny was grilling fish for the festival. Somewhere on the main island Felicia and Mirabelle were gathering blankets for the villagers to sit on and Will was moving his yacht in preparation for a mass transit.

Denny flipped a fish over on the grill. "Is Sabrina bringing anything tonight?" "Chelsea dragged her to the valley on some hair brained scheme to collect some oddly specific beer she wants to share with everyone." "Chelsea. What a girl." Denny chuckled. "Doesn't it ever get weird? The two of them hanging out?"

Vaughn dropped the box he was carrying and sat on it to catch his breath. "Nah. Why would it?"

Denny and Gannon shared a side eye before Gannon went back for another box. Eventually Denny just shrugged.

"So are you with Lanna tonight?" Vaughn said.

"Oh you know those diva types. She's says it'll be a surprise. But let's be real. Who else is she gonna ask? I'm the top of the line!"

"She called me dreamy once. And you know Will has a way with the ladies. Heck I even saw her flirting with Elliot once. I wouldn't be so cocky."

"And who says I'm not taking her!" Gannon called from the boat. All three men cracked up.

"Whatever. So who's Chelsea going to watch the fireworks with?" Denny closed the grill to let the meat simmer.

"Oh." Vaughn scratched his recently scruffy chin. "Mark."

"Jealous?"

"Not in hell!" Vaughn didn't quite meet Denny's eyes.

"Well I am." Denny sat down next to Vaughn. He punched him playfully. "She is damn fine. Farming does all sorts of good things to that girl's body."

Gannon set down the last box and smacked Denny on the head. "Hey! That's a person you're talking about." He grumbled. "Kids these days. She's no object. Now let's get to setting up lazybones."

A few hours later Will's boat docked up and the villagers poured into the meadow.

Chelsea trotted over to Vaughn, a crate of beer in her arms and a mile long grin on her face. Sabrina stumbled along behind her carrying another crate, with a much smaller but just as genuine smile.

It was clear from the look in Chelsea's eyes that she had already had a bit to drink. "Alrighty where do you want'em!"

Vaughn led the girls to the refreshment table, Chelsea attempted to give him a drunken high five, and then scampered off to meet Mark. Sabrina and Vaughn were left alone.

Sabrina shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously; her hands were clasped in front of her. Vaughn blushed and tried to hide his eyes under the brim of his hat. It was a happy kind of nervousness that flowed between them. They hadn't had a chance to see each other since the kiss.

Sabrina spoke first. "H-how was the city?"

"Same as usual. A little lonely. The letters you wrote helped out this week." He seemed to be fishing for what to say. Suddenly he reached into his vest pocket. "Oh. I almost forgot. I got you this. It was nothing, you probably won't-"

"Vaughn!" Sabrina gasped at the necklace in the palm of his hand. "Amethyst! My favorite…It's-it's so beautiful."

"I saw it and, well, it reminded-it's nothing. I barely remembered to bring it."

Sabrina tuned out his protests. She was lost in a world of blushing and magic. It was absolutely unfathomable. She racked her mind for something she could do that would be as wonderful as everything Vaughn had done for her. Tears weld up in her eyes.

"Listen don't-" Vaughn looked around awkwardly. "Let me just put it on you." And he did.

Meanwhile Chelsea did everything in her power to not look in that direction. She was in the middle of a spirited debate about how to properly milk a cat with Mark and Mirabelle and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Yeah, but a cat can't take a milker. It's too rough for its little body." Mark chimed in. "You have to do it by hand."

"My milkers aren't too rough for anything. Those are top of the line products!"

"Yeah, yeah but is the milk really any good anyway?" Chelsea tried to sound enthusiastic. Thankfully Julia swung in to save her.

"Hey, mom. Chen's saying his shop is the best in town."

"Oh no it isn't, uhuh." Mirabelle marched off leaving the three young folk giggling.

"Alright, I'll leave you love birds to get ready. Gannon said the fireworks are starting in five!" Julia galloped off in the direction of her mother and Chen, ready to break up a brawl.

"Have fun will Elllioottt later!" Chelsea called back. She turned again to Mark and held up her bottle. "Want a sip?"

"Yeah, why not?" Mark took a swig before rolling a blanket out of his bag. He stretched out and beckoned for Chelsea to follow. "Thanks for inviting me Chels."

"Hey no problem." The farmer drawled. She cradled herself into the bend of Mark's arm. They laid up facing the sky.

"This is such a great village, I'm so glad I stopped in."

"I know…me too."

"There are so many people I wouldn't have met.

"Yeah." Chelsea tried not to let her drunken mind wander to a certain traveling cowboy. "That would suck."

"I'm so glad I-Oh! Check out that one!" Mark pointed at the sky. "No, that one! Wow!"

Chelsea glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He was like a child. But in a good way. It came from a certain thirst for life. He wasn't brooding or moody. He was a farmer like her, an optimist like her, he was talkative like her. He would be so good for her. He was her perfect match. He should be her perfect match. Chelsea put on a smile and gasped along with him.

"Look there!"

"There!"

"Look at the colors!"

"They're beautiful!"

"Like you."

"I-I…" All Chelsea could think of as a response was to kiss the happy blond boy.

Maybe if she kept this up one day she would really believe it. It would be better for everyone. It would be better for her. But goddamn, it was so hard when she could hear Sabrina giggling just a few blankets away.

 **Dun-dun-duuuunnn. So I'm thinking four more chapters at the most. Sidenote to Jesus, I listen to the song Skinny Love like every time I write this, however you'll have to wait and see if it stays a skinny love between Chelsea and Vaughn.**


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks went by and the Mark thing never got any less weird for Chelsea. Every afternoon they met up at the café for lunch. He'd bring her flowers. They danced in her kitchen. She'd let him taste test her recipes. They stargazed and made blankets for each other in the winter. He helped her work the land. They'd work late so often that it started to seem odd for her not to invite him to stay the night. And then suddenly she realized she wanted him to. There were anniversaries and birthdays. Pretty soon villagers stopped seeing them as individuals and starting referring to them as a unit.

But the more she saw Mark the less she saw Vaughn. Sabrina thought it would be so fun to go double dating but Vaughn always seemed to have an excuse. Eventually Chelsea felt lucky if she saw him at all. If she did it was usually because he wasn't able to escape out of Mirabelle's back door when Chelsea walked into the shop.

Of course Vaughn was known for his antisocial nature. He was gruff and standoffish. But not to her. Not in years.

At first Chelsea thought this was a sign that she'd be able to get over him. If he wasn't in her life, logically, it'd be easier for her to forget him. She begrudgingly accepted the change. She stopped leaving phone calls that never got replies. She stopped asking Julia how he was. She limited her conversations with Sabrina to books, her father, and the weather.

Now Vaughn was just a lingering thought in the back of her mind. But that thought stopped Chelsea from falling in love with Mark's smile. Or his melodic laugh. Or the way Mark thought his baseball cap made him look cool.

So maybe she shouldn't have drunken so much at the snowman building festival.

Chelsea stumbled around in the snow. Mark bent over in laughter while trying to support her.

"Hey it's Vaughn and Sabrina!" Chelsea waved wildly at the couple. Sabrina and Vaughn were silently standing next to each other. They seemed to be trying to look at anything except each other. There was something strained and awkward about it.

"Chels…" Mark's word quickly shifted to concern. He'd spent numerous nights listening to every desperate complaint since Vaughn had pulled away from Chelsea. "Chels, let's go visit Chen and Charlie."

"No, no. Let's go say hi." Chelsea dragged Mark towards the couple.

"Hi Chelsea. Mark." Sabrina gave a small wave. Vaughn dropped his stiff arm from Sabrina's shoulder and focused his eyes on Mark's shoes. He gave a brisk nod.

"Hey, how have you guys been?" There was Mark as usual, defusing situations with chatter.

"O-Oh, great."

"Look at them Mark! Of course they're great! What couple doesn't stand practically five feet apart?"

Sabrina and Vaughn shared some awkward eye contact after their distance was pointed out.

"Oh Chelsea, you're so silly-"

Chelsea cut off Sabrina's shaking voice. "Remember how close we used to be, Vaughn? We were practically on top of each other half the time!" She broke free of Mark's arms, moving her hands around trying to make a point. "We shared the same bed for the entire summer three years ago." She looked at Sabrina. "Did he tell you that?" Then she looked at Mark, confused. "Did I tell you about that?"

"Chels, maybe we should go home-"

"We? Who's we? It's my home! I mean it could be Vaughn's with the amount of time he spent there."

"Chelsea." This time it was Vaughn's voice through gritted teeth.

"So he speaks!" Chelsea laughed so hard she almost fell over. Mark caught her, rolling his eyes.

"You know how she gets when she drinks." Mark said, forcing a chuckle.

"I know how _he_ gets when he drinks. He made a pass at me one time."

"Chelsea." It was clear Vaughn didn't want to sound like he was pleading. Now it was Sabrina's turn to glare at the ground. Her face was red. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I never brought it up again of course." Chelsea shrugged. She clearly had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm sorry guys. She's been pretty upset lately. She doesn't mean any of this."

"Oh come on Mark! I'm just having a little fun!" She elbowed her boyfriend playfully. "But since you mention it, I guess I have been upset." She pointed to Vaughn. "It's his fault. What kind of friend just blows someone off? What's the deal with that?"

"Chels-It's complicated." Vaughn stammered.

"Oh! Complicated! Like you're not always complicated!"

"Chelsea, I'm taking you home." Mark picked Chelsea up.

"You're such a jerk Vaughn. I can't believe I loved you or whatever!" Chelsea called back as she was carried away. "You're a flake!" And then she threw up on Mark.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Almost done! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic. I never expected to take it this far. Your reviews really inspire me. Thank you to Jesus and Umbreonix especially. I find your reviews very helpful.**

 **This chapter takes place between the fireworks festival and snowman building festival. It's made up of several short glimpses into Vaughn's spiraling relationship with Sabrina.**

Vaughn folded up their blanket and absent mindedly listened to Sabrina rattle on about how beautiful the fireworks had been. He had his back to Chelsea; she stood a few feet away in a conversation with Mark, Julia, and Eliot. Even among the bustle of all the villagers he could pick out every high-pitched, giddy word she spoke. In his mind she had her arms wrapped around Mark's waist and he had his arm across her shoulders. They probably exchanged flirty smiles between sentences.

He tried not to feel disgusted. But I mean, where did this flirtationship come from? Chelsea never talked about Mark any more than the other village boys. Vaughn had assumed Mark was just the date of the night. That she could have brought anyone. But he had seen them kissing earlier. It looked so passionate. Chelsea didn't just kiss anyone.

But he didn't have a right to complain. He kicked himself for ignoring the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hey Sabrina…" Vaughn popped the blanket into the bag around her arm as he spoke.

"Y-yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Can I walk you home?"

* * *

"So I'm thinking about taking this thing with Mark to the next level." Chelsea stretched her legs over Vaughn's lap. She flipped through channels as she spoke. "I don't know, what do you think of him?"

Vaughn shrugged. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his feet up on her coffee table. "He's a good guy."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I always regretted not giving him a chance a few years ago."

Vaughn plucked the remote out of Chelsea's hand and put it down. "I like this show."

"You could have just said that."

"Why didn't you give him a chance anyway?"

 _You were single then_ crossed Chelsea's mind. But she couldn't say that.

"I don't know, but it was a mistake."

* * *

Sabrina pulled two plastic wrap covered bowls of stew out of her picnic basket. She placed them gently on the blanket. She watched Vaughn from her seat in the sand. He was standing at the shore's edge, hands in his pockets, searching the horizon. Sabrina loved that about him. He could get all quite and contemplative. His mind raced a mile a minute. It excited her to think that she might pass through every once in a while.

"Vaughn! The food is out!" Sabrina called to him.

At first the cowboy looked back startled, like he had woken up from a dream. But a smile slowly spread across his face. He treaded over to the picnic and surprised Sabrina by stooping down and taking her face in his big, gloved hands. He plucked her glasses off her face and leaned into her with a kiss.

By the time her back hit the sand Sabrina was giggling and rolling out of his way. "Vaughn not here."

"Whatever you say." Vaughn tipped his hat to her and handed back her glasses.

* * *

Vaughn flipped through cattle catalogs on the floor of Sabrina's room. She sat with her back to her bed, polishing her glasses.

"W-why do you like me?" Sabrina popped on her glasses. They made her eyes two times bigger.

Vaughn grunted and looked up from the catalog. "Huh?"

Sabrina took a deep breath. "I was just wondering why you like me. There are so many pretty girls on the island. It just seems silly-"

Vaughn went back to flipping pages. "You're beautiful Sabrina. Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"You're beautiful."

"I-"

"And smart."

"Yeah, but…"

"And kind. And caring. So don't worry about it." Vaughn smiled. "But I really got to get to work, okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Mark and Chelsea walked arm and arm towards the beach.

Hey, maybe Sabrina and Vaughn are free?" Chelsea chirped. They couple u-turned and rang Sabrina's doorbell. Lucky enough it was Sabrina and Vaughn who opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Mark waved.

"Want to come to the dinner with us?" Chelsea added.

"Sur-"

"Sabrina was going to show me here paintings, maybe next time." Vaughn cut his girlfriend off.

* * *

Chelsea leaned on Vaughn's dresser with one hand propping up her chin. "And then Mark was like 'Are you sure you want another night of Indian food?' as if you could ever have too many nights of Indian food!"

"Chels, not to be rude, but I don't care." Vaughn said while packing his suitcase.

"Like I don't listen to you bitch about Sabrina."

"I do _not_ bitch about Sabrina."

"Yeah. I know…She is so nice. You're pretty lucky."

"That's why I'm dating her."

Chelsea sighed. "So when you get back do you two want to go boating with Mark and I?"

"Yeah, maybe." Vaughn shifted uncomfortably. He closed his suitcase and straightened up. "I don't know. I'll let you know."

* * *

Sabrina's feet swung inches away from the water. She ran her hand across a plank of the pine dock. She hummed a soft little tune her mother had taught her years ago.

Chelsea stood above her casting her fishing line out into the ocean. Every once in a while Sabrina would look up and watch the farmer. She seemed almost magical with her long limbs toned from labor and her elegant frame despite her simple clothes and the farm girl manner that came with them. Flecks of red laced through her brunette hair as the sun hit it.

Sabrina sighed. She'd give anything to be Chelsea, so carefree and wonderful.

"Chelsea! Oh, Sabrina!" Vaughn bent over and kissed Sabrina before turning his attention back to Chelsea. "I was looking for you."

* * *

"Mark invited us over for dinner tonight." Sabrina said, spinning on the stool in Mirabelle's shop.

Vaughn grunted and crossed his arms. "I'm not in the mood."

Normally Sabrina would comply without question. But he had been using this excuse for the last four weeks. "Why?"

"I'm just not."

"Are you having trouble with Chelsea?"

"No."

"Mark?"

Vaughn sighed. "I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"How many stupid questions are you going to ask me today?"

Sabrina was taken aback by the harshness of Vaughn's words. She couldn't help but think he was being defensive for a reason. The idea that maybe Vaughn was jealous of Mark crept into her head. She beat it back, that was crazy.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

Vaughn's glare softened. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired; I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

* * *

"It's been awhile since Chelsea hung out with us." Sabrina said without looking up from the checkbook she was balancing.

"Yeah. She's usually with _Mark_." Vaughn was sitting across from her at her kitchen table. He took a sip of milk and rolled his eyes.

"He is her boyfriend."

"But does she have to spend every waking moment with him?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "And who do you spend all of your time with?"

Vaughn smiled. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"If you want to see her you could just follow through with one of our double date plans."

"And spend an extended amount of time with Mark?" Vaughn grunted.

That poisonous idea crossed Sabrina's mind again. It had been bouncing around in her head for weeks.

"D-Do you…are you…" Sabrina looked up and locked eyes with Vaughn. She lost her train of thought.

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

"What?" Vaughn asked more forcefully.

"Are you jealous of Mark?"

Vaughn took a deep breath and another sip of milk. "I just miss her."

Sabrina reached out and took Vaughn's hand. "I know. You have to tell her."

"Tell her what? I don't like her boyfriend? I haven't even seen her in the last seven weeks. Plus I told her he was a good guy. He is a good guy."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

That wasn't exactly a comforting answer for Sabrina.

* * *

Sabrina and Vaughn sat across from each other in the diner. They had reached a lull in their conversation. A table away Denny was howling about something Lanna said. She was giggling, proud to have made him laugh.

"W-what makes you laugh?" Sabrina grasped for a topic.

"I don't know."

"I can't remember either." Silence. "Have gotten to talk to Chelsea lately?"

"No." He hated that subject. Sabrina mentally scolded herself for bringing it up.

"How's your porridge?"

"Too warm."

"Oh. I could ask them to put it in the refrigerator for a bit?"

"Thanks, but it's fine."

"Lanna and Denny are p-pretty cute."

"Yeah." Vaughn craned his head around to look.

"Remember when we just started dating?" Sabrina forced a laugh. "You were so shy."

"So were you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

"How are things with 'brina?" Denny chuckled from his "chair". It was really just a pillow on the ground. Vaughn refused to sit on such silly things so he just stood, leaning on the wall.

"Fine."

"Oh, fine. That sounds fun."

"I don't know. Everything feels stale. I can never think of anything to talk about."

"Well that's the five month mark for you." Denny poked at the fish in his stew pot.

"It's not just that. She keeps bringing up Mark. Like I'm jealous of him or something."

"Are you?"

Vaughn crossed his arms. "No."

Denny shrugged. "Why'd you start dating Sabrina anyway?"

"Because she's nice."

"And?"

"She gets me."

"She's the only one that gets you?"

"Shut up."

"With that attitude I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

* * *

" _I can't believe I loved you or whatever!"_

That was the last thing Vaughn registered. He didn't notice Mark being covered with throw up. He didn't notice Sabrina walking away. He didn't notice when the snow started falling again or when all the villagers went back to their cozy homes. He didn't notice because Chelsea had said something that he had given up on hearing years ago.

"Last ride of the night!"Kirk shouted from his little boat. Vaughn was shocked out of his daze. "You can't stay here all night Vaughn. You'll catch your death."

Vaughn shuffled over to the dock. He brushed off his snow covered clothes. Now he was finally shivering from the cold. "Thanks."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the snowman building festival. Vaughn stood outside the looming door to Sabrina's mansion. He knew what he had to do. He gathered all of his courage and rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath. The door opened.

"Hey Sabrina, can we talk?"

 **AN: One more chapter! I'm publishing it on Saturday so be on the lookout. I hope this chapter was okay. I wasn't totally happy with how it turned out, but everything I wanted in the chapter is there so I was like, fine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here it is! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this. This was my first big fic in a long time. You guys really gave me a confidence boost. I put a lot of myself into the three main characters so I'm glad they came across as realistic.**

Vaughn sat at the end of Chelsea's bed. He had woken her up in the middle of the night looking like he had just killed a puppy. Despite the fact that he hadn't spoken to her in months and she was still mortified over her actions during the snowman festival, she had let him in. She didn't hesitate for a minute. Chelsea had made two cups of coffee, sat next to him on the bed, and let him mull in silence. When he wanted to talk he would.

And finally he did. "I broke up with Sabrina."

"What?" Chelsea nearly spilled her coffee.

"Yeah…It wasn't working out."

"That's crazy. She's perfect."

"I know."

"If you know then why-" Chelsea stood up and a fight ensued. She couldn't believe he could be so heartless. Everything moved so fast. Soon Vaughn was standing. Then they were shouting. Next think she knew Chelsea was running out the door.

"Leave me alone!" Chelsea shouted without looking back. She raced across her field. She crunched through the snow to her Lighthouse Island boat. It was the one place no one could follow her.

"Chels, Chels! Listen to me!"

Chelsea got in the boat. The water was icy but nothing she couldn't handle. She untied the rope that held her back and rowed as fast as she could.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn didn't hesitate at the shore for even a second. He jumped in the freezing water and swam after her.

"You're such a douchebag! You broke her heart!" Chelsea tried to use the paddles to keep him back. "You fucked it up! You fuck everything up! Why are you so-" Vaughn pulled himself, soaking wet, up into the boat. "So unhealthy!"

"Listen to me."

"You loved her and you're pushing her away. She was so good for you."

"Just listen!"

"You love her…"

"Stop saying that!"

"You said it! You said you loved her."

"I was talking about you!" Vaughn grasped at either side of his head. His whole body shook. "Listen. It was stupid." Chelsea was frozen. "I just...honestly the real reason I started seeing her…I was sick of not being over you. The feeling wouldn't go away. I-I thought if I occupied myself with Sabrina-if I pretended to love her-then I would. She was so kind and caring. I thought everything would be better. But it's not better. It's worse. I hurt her and I hurt you-oh god why do I hurt everyone around me?"

Chelsea pulled her arms around herself and shook her head furiously. "You're lying. You're lying."

"And then you asked what it was like…" Vaughn's voice was shaking. "Like to be in love. I wasn't lying, I just.."

"Stop."

"Said how I felt about you."

"Stop! Stop!" Chelsea swung her arms around in distress, hitting Vaughn as best she could. All the nights of crying, hollowly hoping he would change his mind. All the time she thought she picked up a signal, a flirty tone in his voice, and crushing that thought. All the pain she had felt for so long.

"It was working, with Sabrina. I was happy. And then there was Mark, I couldn't stand to see you two together." Vaughn mumbled.

"You're so selfish!" But hadn't she done the same thing. Everything was so confused.

"Please, Chelsea. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Vaughn let her pound at him until she had exhausted herself and fell into his arms.

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, too tired to fight. "I really missed you, you know? You didn't have to shut me out." She whispered.

"I know."

Vaughn let her rest on him as he rowed back to shore. Wordlessly he picked the farmer up and carried her back to the house. He plopped Chelsea in her bed and prepared to leave.

"Wait...um...can you stay?" Chelsea muttered quietly, tucked into her sheets.

Vaughn grimaced. "I'm soaking wet."

"I don't care." Chelsea scooted over and lifted up her blanket. "For old time's sake?"

Chelsea could just make out Vaughn's small smile in the moonlight as he kicked off his shoes and crawled in next to her.

Vaughn broke the silence after a few minutes. "I missed you too." He could feel her nodding next to him.

Eventually she whispered, "You know I can't do this to Sabrina. She's my friend."

"I know."

"I'm going to have to end thing with Mark. It's not fair to do this to him."

"I'm not asking you to do anything."

"But, the thing is I want to."

"Oh."

"But it's too soon for us, you know, because Sabrina."

"Yeah." His voice was becoming heavy with exhaustion.

Chelsea pulled up onto her elbows and looked down at the tired cowboy. His violet eyes peaked through his mostly closed eye lids. His mouth was slightly agape. He looked like a tough little angel. "I mean it Vaughn. I can't date you."

"I know." He mouth barely moved.

"But I do, you know, love you too."

"I know."

"Maybe someday…"

"How about this." Vaughn yawned and propped his head up on his arm. "If we still feel the same in four years, we'll get married."

Chelsea giggled. "That's silly." She laid her head back down and curled her body into Vaughn's. He did the same, wrapping a still soaking arm over her. Chelsea smiled into his neck. "But yeah."

 **AN: I lied. I actually have an epilog written. Do you guys want it? Or you can simply decide for yourself if they still love each other in four years and what happened to Mark and Sabrina. Either way, thank you so much for reading. Let me know who your favorite character was and why. And I would love to hear how you thought this story was going to go! Bye!**


	11. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to everyone!**

"We're going to be late!" Chelsea tossed Vaughn's hat across the room.

Vaughn caught the hat in one hand, chuckled, placed it on the bedside table, and went back to tying his tie. "I can't wear that to a wedding."

"Oh." Chelsea said absent mindedly. She was frantically trying to pull on a pair of stockings. Vaughn finished with his tie and strolled over to the farmer. He picked up the dress next to her feet and helped her get it over her head. "What would I do without you?"

Vaughn just smiled. Chelsea slipped on a pair of heels, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Why are we always late?" Vaughn raised his eyebrow suggestively. Chelsea blushed. "Oh right. Maybe we should set a timer next time so I'm not rushing to get my clothes on."

"Whatever makes you happy."

A lot changes in four years. Chelsea couldn't get that out of her head as they raced down to the boat. But not them, they felt just the same. Well, maybe things were a bit better.

Bells chimed across the water. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sky itself seemed brighter.

The pews were filled with their friends. Vaughn and Chelsea snuck in through the back and slipped into the nearest spot. They made cheerful little waves to Mirabelle and Julia. Then the music started. It was soft and sweet, perfect for the bride.

Vaughn elbowed Chelsea softly and nodded towards Mark. "Could've been you." He joked. Chelsea giggled, trying to keep her voice down. Mark did look excited. More excited then she had ever seen him. He was dapper in his tux.

The music hit crescendo as the large wooden doors opened. It hadn't been easy for Sabrina to get over Vaughn. Her eyes ran dry more nights then anyone would like to admit. But that was years ago and not a speck of sadness showed through the blushing bride.

Chelsea hadn't even entertained the thought of dating Vaughn until she was sure this would be the outcome. It was painful, but it was the only way Chelsea could still be able to sleep at night. Things were better now. Vaughn had moved in a year ago. Everything felt like a fairytale.

"She looks beautiful."

"Stunning."

"I love weddings." There was something wistful about Chelsea's tone.

Vaughn leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Marry me." It was hardly words. It was almost a breath. But it was all Chelsea had been waiting for since the day she met Vaughn. Vaughn pulled the edge of a blue feather out of his pocket.

"Yes."

"Tonight."

"Yes."

 **Maybe I'll do a fic about Mark and Sabrina falling in love, I don't know. What would you guys like me to write about next?**


End file.
